1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reservoir unit to be installed in the fuel tank of a motor vehicle or the like, and more particularly to a structure for fixing a fuel filter to be fitted to the suction port of a fuel pump in the reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique by which a cylindrical reservoir having a bottom is installed in a fuel tank and a fuel pump is provided in that reservoir to enable fuel in the reservoir to be sucked by the fuel pump and delivered out of the fuel tank has been developed. The suction port of the fuel pump is fitted with a filter consisting of a bag formed of fine meshes to prevent foreign matter from being sucked by the fuel pump.
In order to consume fuel in the reservoir to the last drop, the filter should be arranged close to the inner bottom of the reservoir because, if the filter shifts to a higher position in the reservoir, any fuel that is in a lower position than the filter would remain unutilized.
As stated above, the filter is fitted to the suction port of the fuel pump. For this reason, according to the related art, positioning of the fuel pump relative to the reservoir indirectly positions the filter relative to the reservoir. Although positioning of the fuel pump relative to the reservoir of course results in positioning of the filter near the inner bottom of the reservoir, there is no deliberate means to position the filter relative to the reservoir.
For this reason, the filter may stay away from the inner bottom of the reservoir. Especially in the process of positioning a fuel pump fitted with a filter relative to the reservoir, the filter is apt to be away from the inner bottom of the reservoir, and may be positioned in this state of being away from the inner bottom of the reservoir.
In view of this problem, the main object of the present invention is to provide a simple structure which enables the filter to be kept in the vicinity of the inner bottom of the reservoir.
In order to achieve the object stated above, according to the invention, in a reservoir unit comprising a cylindrical reservoir having a bottom arranged on the bottom of a fuel tank, a filter installed near the inner bottom of that reservoir, and a fuel pump for sucking fuel in the reservoir through that filter, projections protruding upward from the inner bottom of the reservoir are integrally molded, and engaging holes to engage with the projections are bored in the circumference of the filter, the projections and the holes constituting engaging means.
This configuration enables at least part of the bottom of the filter to be positioned near the bottom of the reservoir, and accordingly at least part of the filter can be kept soaked in fuel even if the remaining quantity of fuel in the reservoir is very small, resulting in an increased quantity of consumable fuel.